


Nibble a little

by A_Z_C



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BloodPlay?, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, DoKun if you squit and tilt your head, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, YuTae - Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/A_Z_C
Summary: Yuta wanted a snack. He got one, in both meanings of the word.





	Nibble a little

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta readers - [Alicia](https://twitter.com/CrushOnWoo) and [Ciecie](https://twitter.com/hyunjinllama)~ Please check them out you guys!  
> I don't remember how this idea came to me, but here it is. Also, who would I be without OT3's?  
> I have never written a smut much less a PWP before, so I hope you like it?

The music was loud and good as Yuta grinded against a girl while she let out several giggles. The moment didn't last long as her boyfriend pulled her away. Yuta would have pouted at his snack being taken away, but truthfully for all that she was fun, she did not smell that appetizing. He had no reason to start something he did not care about.  


  
He swayed a little more, eyes heavy-lidded as they scanned for another person and felt his breath hitch at the human he saw sitting at the bar, observing him with dark eyes.   


  
Oh, he would do well, even if his blood did not smell good, he was very handsome. He would do _very_ well. Yuta would be very happy to take the gorgeous man to bed.   


  
Yuta sauntered up to him, no shameful bone in his body, leaning against the bar and unabashedly running his eyes up and down that torso. The heated gaze was returned and the stranger, not for too long Yuta hoped, smirked.   


  
“I’m Johnny.” He said head cocked to the side and dark eyes promising.   


  
He smelled divine, healthy and B+, “Johnny,” he said, rolling the name on his tongue, licking his lips “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you. I am Yuta.”

.

.

.

 

Johnny, Yuta comes to realize as they take a taxi back to his and Taeyong’s place, is a horrible  _ tease. _

 

Both of them are unable to keep their hands off each other though, as they get inside the apartment, slamming the door and not caring how loud it is. Yuta is really thankful for how broody Taeyong was this afternoon. It means he is off to visit/nag his favorite vampire child again.

 

Johnny kicks off his shoes and pulls Yuta close, attaching their lips. The blond hums to that standing on his tiptoes to pull the other closer.

 

Yuta pushes Johnny’s jacket off his shoulders, tilting his head to deepen the kiss because Taeyong not being here means Yuta has Johnny all to himself-

 

“Yuta?” a voice calls out, and Yuta, mouth still attached to Johnny’s, groans, both because holy shit Johnny really knows how to use his tongue but also because Taeyong is here when he is not supposed to be. No matter how much Yuta loves Taeyong, has loved him for all the decades they have been undead together, he does not wish to share this brunet with him.

 

Johnny pulls back, “roommate?” his voice is both sympathetic and amused.

 

Yuta wonders what he should reply with because “undead married soulmates” is not the correct answer ever, unfortunately, but Taeyong beats him to it.

 

“I’m his boyfriend, Taeyong.” And the pout is audible in his voice.

 

Yuta feels Johnny tense up, and start to push him away “I am so sorry-”

 

But Taeyong, being Taeyong, and if his voice is anything to go by  _ really drunk,  _ steamrolls over him as if he heard nothing, “if I knew Yuta was bringing over a snack I would have dressed up. But you’re so pretty and now you have to see me like this.

 

Yuta is going to gather his courage and resolve this by calling Kun tomorrow and cutting off Taeyong’s alcohol supply. The witch will give him the disappointed and puppy-eyed expression, and Doyoung will try to kill him again for daring to make Kun sad. But at least then drunk Taeyong and his lack of filter will stop getting in between Yuta and getting some good old D.

 

“You’re not angry?” Johnny asks, curiously, pausing in his noble quest to remove himself from Yuta.

 

“Why would I be? You’re so pretty I would love to fuck you.” the puzzlement in Taeyong’s voice is very obvious.

 

Yuta turns around to face his roommate and glares, “Fuck off, Lee.”

 

Taeyong stands in the bedroom door dressed in a big T-shirt that shows off his milky thighs and sniffs at him, “No, you fuck off.”

 

Does he do this on purpose? He is such a  _ brat.  _ Yuta has half a mind to hoist Taeyong up and kiss him senseless until he cannot speak, because that is Yuta’s T-shirt, and really someone would think that after so long of being together they would stop being so affected by each other but really and truly they aren’t.

 

“Tae-” Yuta begins.   
  


“You didn’t tell me someone was coming over, and I was lying in bed waiting for you!”   
  


There is a chuckle behind Yuta, and he turns to find Johnny leaning against the door looking at them in thinly veiled amusement, “I am assuming that you are a package deal then?”   
  


“If you’d want it,” Yuta says casually, carefully, because even though people are a lot more open to it in the 21st century, every once in a while someone does come along who does not wish for threesomes. Especially if it is with two other guys.   


  
“I’d be a moron to refuse two gorgeous boys, both of whom want to have sex with me.” Johnny’s eyes are heated and he has a cocky grin on his face that shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is. Yuta feels an excited quiver run down his spine at that.   
  


“Can I kiss you then?” Taeyong asks before Yuta can, almost running over but not quite, and Yuta is just glad to see him remain at human speed. Because if Taeyong scares Johnny away-   
  


Johnny swoops down and catches Taeyong’s lips in a kiss. It is not long or deep or filthy, because Yuta, a little petty but mostly just rational, places his hand on their back and says loudly, “While it would be hot to fuck right here, next to the shoe rack, I think we would all prefer the bed, no?”   
  


Taeyong detaches at once and shoots him a glare before tugging at Johnny’s hand, “Come on follow me.”   
  


Johnny, who has not stopped looking amused, follows the pink-haired male. And Yuta follows them both.   
  


They step in the bedroom, the lights just bright enough to make out most things without ruining the atmosphere.   
  


Taeyong guides Johnny to the huge bed and pushes him on it before climbing in his lap, almost attacking his face. Johnny does not seem to mind if the way his hands land on and then tighten around the smaller males waist is anything to go by.   
  


Yuta keeps his eyes on them, enjoying seeing them entwined together like this, even as he started to take off his shoes and socks and jacket.   
  


Johnny’s hands travel down, cupping Taeyong’s ass and pulling him close until they can grind against each other. Their mouths have detached and the vampire has already started to kiss and bite along the human’s jaw.   
  


Yuta prays absentmindedly that Taeyong is not so drunk that he would start drinking from the human now as he settles down next to them and captures Johnny’s lips in his while the little imp clinging to him starts to sloppily bite his collarbones to leave a hickey.   
  


The taller male groans at their combined ministrations.   
  


Yuta trails his hand down his beloved's back, touch light as a feather until he gets to where Johnny is resting his enormous hands. Without preamble the blond pinches Taeyong's ass and he yelps, almost jumping.   
  


“Yuta!” His whine is beautiful and Yuta smiles against Johnny's lips, before leaning back.   
  


“I'll get the condom and the lube.” Saying so he turns away from the two. They both are already making out again as he starts to look in the bedside table.   
  


The human meanwhile maneuvers Taeyong to the center of the bed, kissing down his throat and finally putting his hands underneath the long T-shirt.   
  


Taeyong’s giggle becomes a high pitched moan when the taller man uses his weight to pin him down and starts sucking his lips so hard, it seems like he is trying to pull the smaller man’s very soul out.

 

“My, my, aren’t you a naughty one. You’re not wearing anything underneath that T-shirt at all.” Johnny purrs against Taeyong’s collarbones, nibbling and licking along the bone.

 

The pink-haired man is already a mess, panting and letting out little pleased sounds, “Yuta likes it when I wear nothing but his clothes.”

 

His own hands are under Johnny’s black shirt, roving over a nice muscled body, and doing his best to get it off the taller man.

 

After a few minutes, Johnny obliges.

 

Yuta, who has already laid the condoms and the lube out, whistles at seeing Johnny in nothing but his rumpled undershirt.

 

With Johnny leaving Tae for a moment to take his undershirt off too, Yuta climbs forward on the bed and kisses Taeyong.

 

His hands travel under the T-shirt, pulling it up, to provide him space to work on Taeyong’s pale-chest.

 

He nearly falls on top of Taeyong when Johnny places his weight on him and nibbles his earlobe, hand almost lazily undoing Yuta’s shirt.

 

Yuta breathes in deeply,  _ Johnny smells really really good,  _ and grinds back into him before attaching his mouth to Taeyong’s exposed nipples just the way he likes.

 

Taeyong keens, legs falling open on reflex and Johnny’s weight disappears from the blond’s back.

 

There is shuffling and then the sound of something falling to the ground, before Johnny chuckles.

 

Yuta removes his mouth from the perked buds and turns just as the smaller man moans and his back arches off the bed.

 

Johnny sits in his boxer and has a small remote in his hand. The blond follows his gaze and now that he is sitting back Yuta can see something disappearing in Taeyong’s ass.

 

“Looks like someone was having fun be themselves?”

 

“Yuta, ung, took too long to, ahhhh, get home.” Taeyong’s voice is breathy and his face is flushed. His hands have started twisting in the sheets now that Yuta has pulled his head, and thus vulnerable hair and scalp away.

 

Johnny in reply crawls over to him and starts kissing him again. Yuta places a kiss on Taeyong’s ear, right where he knows he is ticklish, before he moves on to the brunet and starts kissing up his spine, and pulling his boxers down and kneading his now naked buttocks.

 

Johnny groans and starts kissing down Taeyong’s neck as Yuta somehow manages to discard his tight jeans without removing his lips from the other’s broad back.

 

He steers clear of the neck so as to not give in to the temptation of the hot blood flowing underneath. They’ll have time for that.

 

Johnny reaches for the vibrator’s remote as the blond starts biting along his shoulder and kissing up and down his spine, almost lying on top of him.

 

The oldest in the room is a panting mess by the time Johnny turns the setting down and is done marking up Taeyong’s beautiful collarbones.

 

“So how are we doing this?” Yuta asks his partner and their guest.

 

“I was thinking you could fuck me as I fuck Taeyong?” there is a slight mist of uncertainty under Johnny’s carefully neutral tone.

 

Taeyong gives his very vocal approval, “This is going to be great.” as Yuta reaches up to kiss Johnny’s cheek.

 

“Yes, yes,” he says, shamelessly groping Johnny’s butt-cheeks again and grinding against them.

 

Johnny laughs a little and goes with Taeyong’s hand when the smaller man pulls him down.

 

Yuta tosses over the lube bottle to Johnny and tears out two condoms from the roll.

 

Johnny kisses down Taeyong’s body, all the way to the knees, before he starts making his way back up, sucking and biting on the insides of the pale white thighs as he reaches for the lube. Taeyong pants, little sounds of pleasure leaving his petal pink lips as he enjoys the human’s ministrations.

 

The blond watches the two, arousal pooling in his gut. Seeing the first lube bottle in use he starts impatiently searching for the other one.

 

If Taeyong has left it in the bathroom again, so help him god.

 

By the time he has the other bottle, Johnny has moved on to sucking Taeyong’s balls and slowly pulling out the vibrator. The older male is withering, his dick bobbing with his movements. His breath is shuttered and eyes closed, face completely blissed out. He has a hand in Johnny’s hair, the other fisted in the bed sheet. He has started tugging on Johnny’s hair as he moans out his name, between pleas for more.

 

Yuta can almost feel how all his non-existent blood starts heading south, as he looks at the two.

 

He crawls over to Johnny. Never before has he been more thankful for Taeyong to have given in when he asked for an Eastern king. He doesn’t know how they would have done this on a smaller bed.

 

There is a click and Yuta see Johnny lube up his finger. The finger soon starts to push in Taeyong’s hole, where previously only Johnny’s tongue and the vibrator was. Taeyong responds with a high-pitched “ _ Johnny!” _ and Yuta smirks, though it is fond.

 

“He’ll start pulling on your hair if you tease him for too long. I usually have to tie him up for that.” He warns, settling behind Johnny and planting a kiss on both his asscheeks before he taps Johnny’s thighs so that he would part his legs.

 

Johnny does not reply to Yuta, too busy parting his legs and sucking on the rim and opening Taeyong up, but the pink-haired man has no such restrains.

 

“Shut up Yuta.” his voice is already absolutely wrecked.

 

Yuta wonders what face they are making, but the blond doesn’t have much of a visual for it here. He is also not in the mood to move from his position so he just concentrates on what he is here for.

 

He parts Johnny’s asscheeks before he blows some air on Johnny’s hole, and feels him twitch underneath his hand. His grin is razor sharp as he bends a little more and licks across the rim.

 

He does it again, and then starts pushing his tongue against the ring of muscles until it gives way for him to start sucking on the rim. He feels Johnny shudder underneath him and then a scream from Taeyong.

 

“Fuck, right there! Ungh, Johnny, there!”

 

Yuta lubes up his finger to work it alongside his tongue inside Johnny as Taeyong lets out another high-pitched moan.

 

After a few moments, he adds his second finger and this time sees Johnny shudder visibly. Taeyong lets out a whine, eyes opening and seeking out Johnny’s with desperation, “Noooo, don’t stop!”

 

Yuta knows it’s meant for Johnny but he does not stop either. It takes a minute of getting his bearing before Johnny continues what he was doing with Taeyong. Right when Johnny’s tongue and finger are engaged inside the pink-haired male again, Yuta finally finds the bundle of nerves he was looking for.

 

Johnny shudders again and the low guttural moan that he breaths out against Taeyong’s rim causes the small vampire to squawk.

 

“Yuta-” Johnny is unable to continue when the blond mercilessly rubs his fingers against the same spot over and over again.

 

Yuta removes the hand that he was using to keep Johnny’s cheeks apart and moves them down, wrapping them around Johnny’s hot and heavy member. He detaches his mouth from Johnny’s hole kissing along ass’s curve, before he asks, “Yes, Johnny dear?”

 

Johnny just moans, and from here Yuta can see that while his head is resting on Taeyong’s hips, he is still 3 fingers deep in the pink-haired male.

 

His fingers twitch when Yuta’s thumb presses over his slit and his other hand’s fingers rub over his prostate. Taeyong looks frustrated and shoot’s Yuta a poisonous glare.

 

“Fuck you, Nakamoto.”

 

“I believe that’s Johnny’s duty today. Eh, Johnnyboy?” Yuta says, pulling out his fingers to add more lube and to introduce a third finger to his hole. He easily finds the spot again presses down on it, grinning at Johnny’s moan.

 

Johnny’s answer comes in the form of a middle finger from the hand not occupied in Taeyong’s hole.

 

Taeyong lets out a frustrated noise and tugs on Johnny’s hair, “I believe I am plenty stretched, get inside me.”

 

Knowing that the order means for Yuta to back off too, the blond pulls out his fingers with a laugh, “Well, you heard the king.”

 

Johnny huffs but gets up from his slumped state. Placing a kiss on Taeyong’s hip, he reaches for the condom, “I’ll make it up to you, Taeyong.”

 

Yuta backs up, wiping his fingers before lazily stroking himself to the image of Johnny rolling on a condom and spreading lube on himself.

 

Johnny starts kissing up Taeyong's body until he can slot their lips together again. The tip of his cock rests at Taeyong's entrance.

 

There comes another pleased noise from the pink-haired male as the human finally breaches him and slowly starts pushing in.

 

Yuta pulls the other condom on and spreads a little lube on himself as Taeyong adjusts and asks the brunet to, “Move! Johnny move!”

 

Johnny is slow to pick the pace, but when he does, Taeyong melts under him, a mess of pleasure and incoherent noises.

 

Yuta waits until they have established a rhythm before starting to move.

 

He claws up to Johnny again, tapping his ass with his hands and placing a kiss on his shoulder blades, “Are you ready, Johnny?”

 

The brunet twitches, still balls deep in Taeyong and thrusting lazily again, before he nods, “yes, yes, I am ready.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Yuta sits back on his knees, pressing his cock's tip against Johnny's lubed up hole, just pressing and not entering.

 

Johnny's impatience becomes apparent when he pushes back on Yuta, urging him on.

 

The pink-haired male looks at them with lidded eyes, panting and waiting.

 

Yuta kisses Johnny on the middle of his back. Then he finally concedes, and pushes in, inch-by-inch, and lets out a groan at the feel.

 

It is nothing compared to the low moan that drags itself out of Johnny at the sensation of having Yuta penetrating him as he is inside Taeyong.

 

Yuta smirks, Taeyong lets out a little strangled noise as Yuta’s first thrust pushes Johnny even deeper in him.

 

“Good?” Yuta asks Johnny, finally pushed to the hilt. His hands lazily rest on the brunet's hips, thumbs rubbing small circles.

 

“Yes,” the human lets out a mix of a hiss and moan.

 

Then he fucks himself into Taeyong and back on Yuta, again and again, until a rhythm is established.

 

Yuta's hands on the human's hips tighten, as he increases the power with which his pelvis is hitting Johnny's ass.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Yuta lets out a little breathless laugh and starts kissing his broad back again.

 

He honestly can't wait to sink his teeth in Johnny, because sweaty and with his blood flowing like this? He has never smelled something more delectable.

 

If the way Taeyong is biting along his neck is anything to go by, he agrees. Though if asked, Yuta knows that Taeyong would say that the only reason he nibbled too long on Johnny’s neck it is just to hear the noises he makes again.

 

It hasn’t been long when Taeyong reaches out to hold Yuta’s hand, the other crawling over Johnny’s side and legs unable to completely lock around his waist in an effort to grind dirty and deep.

 

“Looks like Taeyongie wants to come!” he coos, and knows if Taeyong was not so lost in pleasure, he would have gotten hit.

 

Johnny starts to lean back a little at that, and Yuta understanding what he means to, moves alongside him until neither is laying on top of the smallest member of their fuckfest.

 

Is it a fuckfest if it’s just three people? Yuta would like to know, but at the same time, he can’t really bring himself to care because this is a really good position.

 

Or well, okay it’s actually still kind of awkward, but Yuta is pushing into Johnny so deep and Taeyong’s cock is free enough that Johnny has started to pump it.

 

It doesn’t take Taeyong long to come, a shout of Johnny and a drawn-out deep guttural moan followed by little twitches with Johnny’s hand still around his dick.

 

Knowing what Taeyong feel about overstimulation on days he has sex after being drunk, Yuta pulls slowly out of Johnny.

 

Johnny hisses with his hole being empty and turns a questioning look in his direction.

 

“Get out of Taeyong slowly or he will start to bitch again,” he instructs, very happy to see Johnny do exactly that, gently placing Taeyong’s legs on the bed again and stepping away.

 

Yuta crawls over to Taeyong and places a chaste kiss on his lips and then another on his forehead, “Rest for a bit.”

 

While vampires do generally have a nearly zero refractory period, it is only after a fresh drinking and while they are not still tipsy after being drunk off their arse.

 

The blond feels his gaze become fond at his partner's murmured agreeing hum.

 

When Yuta looks up from his lover of 200 years he is meet with Johnny’s eyes looking at him with an emotion that Yuta is unsure of how to process.

 

“Johnny?” he asks, wondering if the other is feeling uncertainty.

 

The brunet reaches for him, fast as humans can go, and pulls him into a messy make-out session, right over Taeyong’s prone body.

 

Yuta moans, pulling Johnny as close as physically possible in their position.

 

As abruptly as Johnny had pulled him close he backs away, “I want to ride you.”

 

The vampire looks at the brunet, physique of a god covered in sweat, lips red, pupils blown with his cock hanging heavy and thick between his legs and finds himself dazedly saying yes.

 

They move away from Taeyong, and Yuta lies down feels his breath becoming short when Johnny covers him and starts to kiss down his neck.

 

His lips leave a burning trail, as he goes down, down, down. He pulls off the condom and he swallows down Yuta’s length.

 

Yuta groans and does his best not to buck up. Johnny’s hands on his hips help, even though Yuta could easily break out of the grasp.

 

The brunet bobs his head and his tongue is flat against Yuta’s underside. When he goes down he swallows around the cockhead, when he pulls up, his tongue presses into the silt.

 

Yuta lays back and lets him, feels him mouth and kiss down until a hand pumps his length and his balls are inside a hot mouth. Yuta shudders and Johnny moves up his dick again before his hot mouth envelopes him completely once more.

 

Yuta knowing where this will soon take him, combs his hands in Johnny’s hair and tugs sharply until the human is looking him in the eyes.

 

“I thought you planned to ride me?”

 

Johnny hums around his dick and Yuta bites his lips to keep from making a loud embarrassing sound. The brunet pulls off, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Yuta’s dick.

 

His mouth is red and his voice, when he speaks, sounds wrecked, “I- yes, I did. I just need-”

 

Yuta is distressed, He wants to push Johnny down on his dick again and cum in his mouth. He would also really love to make out with him as he fucks and cums inside his other hole. And he wants Johnny to experience so much pleasure the whole time that he can only sound wrecked as he makes his pleasure vocally known. He really wants to hear what he would sound like as Yuta drinks from him.

 

Johnny looks around the bed as Yuta is busy staring and wool-gathering. Yuta wonders what he is looking for when Johnny turns to him again. The blond’s eyes land on the condom and lube now clutched in the human’s hand.

 

The human takes a little bit of the lube and fingers some inside himself. Yuta eyes widen and he fists his hands in the sheets because he knows that if he wraps it around his cock he will be orgsaming pretty soon.

 

The brunet does not take long to prepare himself. As soon as he feels ready, he rolls the latex over Yuta’s hard and waiting member and pours some lube.

 

Yuta moans when Johnny pumps him twice before positioning himself over Yuta, rubbing the dick against his entrance.

 

“Ready?” he asks, an impish grin on his face before he starts to lower himself. The teasing grin on his face is distorted by the loud moan as Yuta’s tip and then slowly the rest of him get inside.

 

Yuta’s hands find themselves clammed on the human’s hips trying his best not to buck up in the engulfing heat.

 

Yuta’s hand’s are probably going to leave bruises on Johnny but he doubts that he would mind. Unlike a couple of decades ago when bruises during sex were not good because concealing sexual intercourse was of high priority.

 

Besides, aren’t bruises during sex a trend now?

 

Yuta’s attempts to distract himself, both so that he wouldn't start fucking into Johnny or pull him down to drink his mouth-watering hot delicious blood don’t work particularly well when Johnny, with Yuta finally balls deep in, raises himself up and slams down.

 

Johnny throws his head back, and Yuta emits a strangled noise, because that was good and because Johnny’s neck is exposed and the smell of his blood is really heady.

 

Johnny does it again, and again, until he is riding Yuta with abandon, becoming a bit of a mess when Yuta starts playing with his nipples.

 

“You’re having fun without me.” Taeyong voice comes, and while Yuta had heard him move, it seems Johnny hadn’t because he clamps around the blond and turns around to look.

 

The pink-haired male gives the brunet a sweet smile, hands landing on Johnny's hips kissing his broad back.

 

“You scared me.” Johnny accuses, with a little laugh but he has already started to ride Yuta again.

 

Yuta doesn’t become a part of the exchange, kissing around the brunet's pectorals, biting down when someplace brings a good reaction.

 

“Don’t be scared, it’s just me,” Taeyong says, his hands snaking around Johnny’s waist. With a gentle caress, one of his hands get on Johnny’s bobbing cock and slowly pumps. His other hand starts playing with his balls.

 

Johnny slowly stops riding, head resting on the blond’s shoulders a deep moan dragging itself out of his mouth.

 

Taeyong, using Johnny’s shoulders as leverage, lifts himself up enough to smirk down at Yuta, before he starts to kiss Johnny’s neck.

 

The vampire rolls his eyes and thanks all the stars for the height difference as he starts to nibble on Johnny’s collarbones and hold him down to grind deep and dirty in him. The way Johnny does not stop voicing his pleasure makes Yuta think he is doing a pretty good Job.

 

The smell of fresh blood fills the air and Johnny suddenly clenches around Yuta’s incredibly hard length, a choked sound coming from him.

 

Taeyong’s hand is no-longer wrapped around the human’s member, two-hundred years old and his control is still shit, which is why Yuta is not surprised, though terribly bummed out, when he sees Taeyong already drinking from Johnny.

 

The human though squirms in Yuta’s lap, absolutely withering in pleasure and that is enough to decide for Yuta.

 

He bites down where he was planning on laying another hickey and blood fills his mouth, hot and delicious as sin and he finds himself sucking even harder.

 

Johnny convulses, another cry of, “oh god” breathed out from his lips and Yuta feels the brunet start to clamp even harder still. The human’s delicious thighs are tightly holding his waist and cock in place. He is grinding, trying to hold the blond deep inside him and positioned at a certain angle.

 

Yuta helps, hand tight on his hips, his dick brushing just where Johnny wants. His little sighs turn into a scream and he comes on both Yuta and his own stomach.

 

The blond starts to chases his own orgasm after that and drinks the brunet’s lifeblood, Johnny’s cries of pleasure as he is overstimulated music to his ears.

 

Johnny is unable to make anything but little breathy noises as Yuta fucks into him and both the vampires drink.

 

Yuta’s release builds in him so he holds Johnny down until he is as deep as he can be. Johnny feels so good,  _ tastes so good, _ that when Yuta finally comes inside him, he sort-of blacks out.

 

.

.

.

 

“So Vampires, huh?” Johnny asks, contemplative, when they are calmed down and clean again. He is dressed in one of Yuta’s bathrobes and it’s still small. The bright light of the room makes him even more handsome than the lights at the club or during sex had.

 

Yuta tries his best not to stare at his exposed calves or neck like a hungry wolf. He is pretty sure he fails.

 

“Um, yes? I am really sorry though, usually, I only drink after making sure that the human is aware but Yuta doesn’t care and I forgot and drank from you without your consent and...” Taeyong trails off. He sounds and looks like a kicked kitten, small and sad and guilty.

 

Yuta would feel bad, should, but this is one of the things that both he and Taeyong have fought over and which has gotten them nowhere.

 

Consent is important,  _ yes,  _ but there is no need for everyone to find out about vampires. Yuta makes sure that they have consented to sex and only chooses healthy people anyways, who can afford to lose a little blood and in the high of orgasm and a little of Yuta’s magic not realize that some of their red liquid was sucked from them.

 

Taeyong would much rather give them a crash course on the supernatural and their histories.

 

It’s also why Yuta and Taeyong can never go clubbing in non-supernatural clubs.

 

“I thought vampires were a myth,” he says, and while his face or body language do not show fear, Yuta still feels the wariness from him acutely.

 

“Clearly not.” he replies with a snort, before looking Johnny in the eyes, “what do you plan to do about it?”

 

“Yuta!” Taeyong looks panicked.

 

Johnny chuckles, a little of the facade breaking. His voice is sheepish when he asks, “Well given how much I enjoyed tonight, ask if the vampire couple in this room would have another threesome with me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you have gotten to the end, thoughts?  
> As for the tags, The sex is completely consensual in the fic as you saw, but Yuta does not ask for Johnny's permission to drink his blood, and before he can make him hazy, Taeyong has already started to drink from him so his plan goes down the dumps. Luckily for him Johnny likes it.  
> I welcome constructive criticism and discussions!  
> I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) if you want to follow me or pop by to ask something.  
> Please don't forget to leave comments!!


End file.
